Fiber is typically classified according to its diameter. Monofilament fiber is generally defined as having an individual fiber diameter greater than 15 denier, usually greater than 30 denier per filament. Fine denier fiber generally refers to a fiber having a diameter less than 15 denier per filament. Microdenier fiber is generally defined as fiber having less than 100 microns diameter. The fiber can also be classified by the process by which it is made, such as monofilament, continuous wound fine filament, staple or short cut fiber, spun bond, and melt blown fiber.
A variety of fibers and fabrics have been made from thermoplastics, such as polypropylene, highly branched low density polyethylene (LDPE) made typically in a high pressure polymerization process, linear heterogeneously branched polyethylene (e.g., linear low density polyethylene made using Ziegler catalysis), blends of polypropylene and linear heterogeneously branched polyethylene, blends of linear heterogeneously branched polyethylene, and ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymers.
Of the various polymers known to be extrudable into fiber, highly branched LDPE has not been successfully melt spun into fine denier fiber. Linear heterogeneously branched polyethylene has been made into monofilament, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,698 (Anderson et al.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Linear heterogeneously branched polyethylene has also been successfully made into fine denier fiber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,045 (Fowells), U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,907 (Sawyer et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,975 (Sawyer et al.) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,414 (Sawyer et al.), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Blends of such heterogeneously branched polyethylene have also been successfully made into fine denier fiber and fabrics, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,922 (Krupp et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,204 (Krupp et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,1 12,686 (Krupp et al.), the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,141 (Kubo et al.) also discloses making nonwoven fabrics from continuous heat bonded filaments of certain heterogeneously branched LI,DPE having specified heats of fusion. While the use of blends of heterogeneously branched polymers produces improved fabric, the polymers are more difficult to spin without fiber breaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,867 (Gessner et al.), describes the addition of a low molecular weight polyolefin to a polyolefin with a molecular weight (M.sub.z) of from 400,000 to 580,000 to improve spinning. The Examples set forth in Gessner et al. are directed to blends of 10 to 30 weight percent of a lower molecular weight metallocene polypropylene with from 70 to 90 weight percent of a higher molecular weight polypropylene produced using a Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
WO 95/32091 (Stahl et al.) discloses a reduction in bonding temperatures by utilizing blends of fibers produced from polypropylene resins having different melting points and produced by different fiber manufacturing processes, e.g., meltblown and spunbond fibers. Stahl et al. claims a fiber comprising a blend of an isotactic propylene copolymer with a higher melting thermoplastic polymer. However, while Stahl et al. provides some teaching as to the manipulation of bond temperature by using blends of different fibers, Stahl et al. does not provide guidance as to means for improving fabric strength of fabric made from fibers having the same melting point.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 544,497, in the names of Lai, Knight, Chum, and Markovich, incorporated herein by reference, discloses blends of substantially linear ethylene polymers with heterogeneously branched ethylene polymers, and the use of such blends in a variety of end use applications, including fibers. The disclosed compositions preferably comprise a substantially linear ethylene polymer having a density of at least 0.89 grams/centimeters.sup.3. However, Lai et al. disclosed fabrication temperatures only above 165.degree. C. In contrast, to preserve fiber integrity, fabrics are frequently bonded at lower temperatures, such that all of the crystalline material is not melted before or during fusion.
European Patent Publication (EP) 340,982 discloses bicomponent fibers comprising a first component core and a second component sheath, which second component further comprises a blend of an amorphous polymer with an at least partially crystalline polymer. The disclosed range of the amorphous polymer to the crystalline polymer is from 15:85 to 00[sic, 90]:10. Preferably, the second component will comprise crystalline and amorphous polymers of the same general polymeric type as the first component, with polyester being preferred. For instance, the examples disclose the use of an amorphous and a crystalline polyester as the second component. EP 340,982, at Tables I and II, indicates that as the melt index of the amorphous polymer decreases, the web strength likewise detrimentally decreases. Incumbent polymer compositions include linear low density polyethylene and high density polyethylene having a melt index generally in the range of 0.7 to 200 grams/10 minutes.
While such polymers have found good success in the marketplace in fiber applications, the fibers made from such polymers would benefit from an improvement in bond strength, which would lead to stronger fabrics, and accordingly to increased value to the nonwoven fabric and article manufacturers, as well as to the ultimate consumer. However, any benefit in bond strength must not be at the cost of a detrimental reduction in spinnability or a detrimental increase in the sticking of the fibers or fabric to equipment during processing.